


德拉科·马尔福与未来的信

by Shao_moonlit



Series: 重来一遍 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Draco & Harry Friendship, Draco questioning his parents' ideals, Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shao_moonlit/pseuds/Shao_moonlit
Summary: 他只是想要一条出路。一个重新来过的机会，能够修改他的错误。他用力地瞪着噼里啪啦的蓝色火焰，火光印在他的眼底。十一岁的时候，德拉科收到了一封来自未来的信，那会让他改变他未来的道路并带领他进入一个他从未敢想象的生活。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 重来一遍 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152713
Kudos: 8





	1. 序幕：Ostende Mihi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480304) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480304/chapters/28407540) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis).

德拉科站在蓝色的火焰前，他的手指紧紧地攥住了手中卷起的羊皮纸，快要抽筋了。他从头到脚都在颤抖，冷汗从脖子淌下。

这简直是疯了。这是他做过的最疯狂的事情。他大概是完全神经了。但是，他清楚的意识到他还是要这么做。

现在是凌晨两点二十四分整。在六小时三十六分钟后，他和他的父母会在威森加摩前受审。在这个古老的几乎被遗忘的庄园西翼里，挂在老旧的烟囱上的古老的钟表仿佛在嘲讽他，倒数着他自由的时光。或者是他的生命，如果事情的进展很糟糕。谁又能说他会活着从中脱身呢。他手臂上的印记证明了他有罪。更不用提他所有做过的事情。在六年级的时候，他几乎害死了凯蒂·贝尔和罗恩·韦斯莱。不久之后，他把食死徒带进了霍格沃茨，还导致了邓布利多的死亡。他折磨，伤害了数不清的人。每当回想起他的所作所为和他手上的鲜血，他依然会感到恶心。他知道傲罗们在审问他时小声对他说的恶言恶语都是对的。当这一天结束后，他可能会被摄魂怪吻，并且这是他应得的。

但是他害怕。他不想死，不是现在，在他从这场战争中幸存下来之后。他和他的父母终于安全了，但只是再一次被一根魔杖指向他们的喉咙。他只是想要一个出路。一个重新来过的方法，来消除他的错误。

他用力地瞪着噼里啪啦的蓝色火焰，火光印在他的眼底。

在他年幼的时候，他的父亲曾经告诉过他关于这根烟囱的事情。远在他踏足霍格沃茨之前。他解释过这个壁炉不仅仅是一个普通的飞路网入口。它在庄园刚刚被建立时就是庄园的一部分了，并且包含了一些很古老的魔法。

_“你知道时间转换器，当然了，但是这个魔法是一个不同的，更强大的类型。它应该可以真正的倒转时间。把你送回你的过去，不只是一个旁观者，而是回到你原本的身体中。你可以重温那些日子，或者改变过去。”_

_“那么，”_ 德拉科睁大了眼睛问。 _“如果我犯了错，我就可以回去改正它吗？”_

 _“不，”_ 他的父亲立刻说道，神情凝重的摇了摇头。 _“它在几个世纪前就坏掉了，没有人能够修好它。仅仅尝试都是极度愚蠢之举。没有任何办法能查出它能不能被安全地使用，因为当你回到过去时，你会忘掉你的未来。就算你成功了，你也不会记得你试图修改过它。”_

 _“但是，”_ 德拉科皱了皱眉头。 _“如果你给过去的自己写了一封信，解释这一切？如果你_ _-”_

“ _德拉科，_ ”他父亲用带着绝对权威的语气打断了他。“ _干涉时间很危险。如果出现了差错，你会永远迷失在时间的边缘。这个风险不值得。你明白吗？”_

德拉科点了点头，就像每一次他父亲告诉他该做什么的时候一样。永远的乖孩子。从不会违背他的意愿。

看看这样做把他带到了哪里。

德拉科吞了吞口水，手指攥紧了手中的羊皮纸。

但是，现在一切都不同了。这可能是他为自己和整个家族带来改变的最后一次机会了。如果他在明天的这个时间得到了摄魂怪的吻，那么被永远困在时间的边缘不就是一个值得冒的风险了吗？

而且，他想到，他的机会不差。毕竟他曾修好过消失柜，并且他花了更多的时间在这个项目上。当他试图摆脱在自己家中发生的疯狂的事情的时候，当他需要做些什么否则就疯了的时候，他都花在了这里，摆弄这个壁炉。他从图书馆隐蔽的角落里仔细研读了关于这些魔咒的书籍，一切看起来都是它应该的样子。首先，火焰的蓝色调恰到好处。深深的蔚蓝色，而不是钴蓝色或者宝蓝色。它们的触感没有过热，但是依然散发着温暖。就和描述的一模一样，和他一开始的灼热的蓝绿色火焰远远不同。

“这是最好的结果了，”他自言自语的嘟囔着，为自己的声音竟如此颤抖而畏缩了一下。

这是他弥补过错的唯一机会了。他唯一能够做个好人的机会，并选择胜利的一方，而不是他的父亲强加给他的那一方。

“就这样吧，”他说。他深吸了一口气，稳住了呼吸，然后跨进了火焰。它们用一种奇特的、有魔力的热气透过他的衣服使他发痒，这感觉奇怪极了。“七月三十一日，1991，”他声音清晰的喊道，带着细微的颤抖。

一开始，什么也没有发生，德拉科以为他失败了。然后，蓝色的火焰在他周围升起，并且像它们应当的那样变成了白色，使他失明还挡住了他视线里的一切。

>

德拉科跌跌撞撞的从烟囱里出来了，他以一种很不平滑的方式咳嗽着摔在了地板上。他眨了眨眼，迷惑的四处张望。他在庄园西翼干什么？刚刚他不是还躺在床上，想着即将到来的明天，无法入睡吗？

德拉科麻木的看着烟囱里蓝色的火焰渐渐熄灭，房间里只剩下墙上的火把照出的柔和光线。壁炉上方那座古老的钟响了一声，提醒他已经是深夜两点半了。

“看在萨拉查的份上-”德拉科在注意到手中的羊皮纸前咕哝道。他低头看着它在手里的样子，卷成一卷并且用马尔福的徽章封着。

他再次谨慎的环顾四周，确保周围只有他一人，然后才坐了起来，再一次看向了羊皮纸。他小心翼翼的拆开了封印，展开来，露出了一封用绿墨水写的信，整洁的字迹似乎出奇的熟悉。

_德拉科，_

_这可能非常的难以置信，但是我正在未来给你写信。我修好了那个壁炉（或者说，你修好了，在七年之后），如果我成功了，这封信会在_ _1991年送到你的手里，在你十一岁，即将入学霍格沃茨之前。_

_我让我们回到了这个时间节点是为了让你改变我们的未来，并且拯救我们的父母和我们自己。在过去的几年里，这个家族做了很多错误的决定，我希望你可以为我们改变这一切。_

_和哈利波特交朋友。你今天将在摩金夫人那里见到他，我希望你能获得他的好感。不要侮辱他的朋友们，即便你觉得需要这么做。要懂礼貌，而不要居高临下。他不太了解我们的世界，所以如果你处理得当，你可以成为他的带路人。如果你像我一样搞砸了，他会恨你，并且后果会比你现在能理解的严重得多。成为他的朋友，你总有一天会需要他的。_

_此外_ _-这个和成为哈利波特的朋友一样重要-不要相信父亲所说的一切，不要仅仅因为想要取悦他而做任何决定。他追求的理想会毁了这个家，不仅因为这些理想是错误的、偏执的，还以为它会让你站在一个关键冲突中错误的那一方。纯血统并不比半血，甚至是麻瓜出身的人要更好。_ _‘_ _血统叛徒_ _’_ _这种东西是不存在的。不要坚持这些错误的偏见。_

_黑暗的一方不会是赢家。朝着光明努力。去霍格沃茨，交对的朋友并且忠于他们。_

_我知道你不愿意相信这封信。你怎么能信呢，如果它质疑了父亲的教导？但是我可以给你展示你如果不听我的话你的未来会是什么样子。_

_拿着这封信，说‘_ _Ostende mihi’。（拉丁语的给我看看）_

 _如果你不希望你看到的事情发生，那么今天见到哈利波特时对他好一点。_

_你的，_

_德拉科 马尔福，八月_ _15日，1998_

德拉科目瞪口呆的看着签名和旁边的日期感到难以置信。“梅林的三角裤，”他小声说。这是个恶作剧，对吧？在走廊的某个地方，西奥多·诺特正在偷听他说话并在笑话他，他很确定这一点。但同时，他被吸引了，他的目光又回到了上面几段的拉丁文上。

“ _Ostende mihi,”_ 他说，当话语脱口而出时，信上的字渐渐消失，他到抽了一口凉气。一切都开始旋转，然后，他出现在了一节火车车厢的中间。他周围的边缘变得很模糊，但是他没有时间去关注他的四周，因为在那一刻，他听到了自己说话的声音，并转过身来观察。

 _“你很快就会发现，有些巫师家庭要比其他家庭好许多，波特。”_ 他听到自己对一个戴着眼镜、黑发蓬乱的男孩说， _“你不会想跟另类的人交朋友吧。在这一点上我能帮你。”_

他伸出手要和男孩握手，但是那个男孩没有接受。相反的，他看上去有点生气。

 _“我想我自己能分辨出谁是另类，多谢了，”_ 是他唯一得到的回答，德拉科看到自己既震惊又愤怒的涨红了脸。

然后，风景变了。一切又开始旋转了起来，他发现自己站在一个大浴室里。在水池旁，一个男孩倒在了地上哭泣。那个男孩有着和他一样的金发，但是比他大很多，并且穿着斯莱特林的长袍。一个女孩的鬼魂飘在他的上方，发出了咕咕的声音。

“ _我做不到，”_ 男孩抽泣着说. _“_ _我要失败了，然后他会杀了我的父母。杀了我。_ _”_

那个鬼魂在说些什么，但是德拉科听不清。房间又开始旋转，接着，他进入了一间非常宽敞，似乎没有墙壁的房间，一眼望去，到处都充满了稀奇古怪的东西。他又看到了那个男孩，尖叫着从迅速蔓延到整个房间的火焰中逃跑。德拉科勉强的认出了那个男孩。那是他，德拉科，多年以后的他。就是给他写信的那个德拉科。

当风景再次变化时，他的尖叫声还回荡在耳边，他发现自己呼吸着新鲜的空气，仰望着一座燃烧的城堡。他吃了一惊，认出了这是霍格沃茨。

当他发现自己回到了庄园的西翼时，他浑身抖如筛糠。他放下信，爬开了，直到后背撞到门上。

“不,” 德拉科轻声说， 他不知道他想要尖叫还是哭泣，“不。”

信中的忠告不停的以年长的德拉科的声音在他的脑海里回响。

_如果你不想要这一切发生，那么今天见到哈利波特时对他好一点。_


	2. 第一章：和大难不死的男孩交朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科和哈利见面了，并且试图成为他的朋友。

“德拉科，”他母亲柔和的声音使他茫然的目光从蹦跳嬉闹魔法笑话商店里展览的费力拔烟火上看了过来。“怎么了，亲爱的？你今天太心不在焉了。你都没有喋喋不休的要我们给你买一把飞天扫帚”

“不要鼓励他，纳西莎，”他的父亲慢吞吞的说，脸上缓缓地露出了笑容。“我正享受这份宁静呢。”

他的母亲对着她丈夫的建议翻了个白眼，但她对德拉科满怀期待的微笑着。

“我没事，”德拉科回答的稍微急了点。“我只是在思考。”

“一个危险的消遣方式，儿子，”他父亲半开玩笑地说。“每次你思考的时候，都会想出一些荒谬的想法，而我不得不抽出时间来回答你无数的问题。现在，快去拿你的校服，我们可没有那么多时间！我要去丽痕书店看看他们有没有我一直在找的那本新书。我完事后再来接你。

说着，他父亲一甩长袍，转身大步走向了街道那头的书店。德拉科抬头看回了他母亲，发现她还在疑惑的望着他。

“既然现在你父亲走了，”她神秘的笑着说，“你到底在想什么，亲爱的？”

德拉科吞了吞口水，挪了挪脚步。他所有的直觉都告诉他把昨晚收到的那封信告诉父母，但那个据说是未来的自己的话语让他犹豫了。如果写信的人是对的，那么他父亲的建议不可相信-但在不能征求他父母的意见的情况下，他又怎么能知道写信的人是否值得信任呢。

“如果你收到了一封自称是未来的你写的信，”德拉科终于突然说道，看向他母亲的眼睛。“你会相信吗？”

他的母亲对着他抬起眉毛，看上去被逗笑了。

“你昨晚又熬夜看那些小说了吗，德拉科？”她问道。

“有可能吧，”德拉科耸了耸肩，心想这是个再好不过的借口了。“不过我只是在想这有多真实。你怎么能知道那封信不是个玩笑呢？它可能是任何人写的，不是吗？”

他的母亲若有所思的哼道。

“我想是的，”她最后皱起眉头说。“这取决于信的内容，以及信中所预言的事情是否真的会发生。”

“在那本书里，那封信上附带了一些记忆，”德拉科喃喃的说，他的心在胸口砰砰直跳。“关于他们过去的记忆，或者说，那个人未来的记忆。这种东西可能是伪造的吗？”

“当然有可能，”纳西莎承认道。“但是要做到令人信服的程度需要高超的魔法本领。而且，他们做到这个地步需要有动机。”

德拉科吞咽了一声。这至少排除了西奥多·诺特。但说真的，谁会想让德拉科违背他的父母并和哈利波特交朋友呢？德拉科认识的所有成年巫师们都是他父母的熟人，而且和他的家族有着相同的理想。让德拉科开始怀疑他曾受到的教育对他们谁也没有益处。

“你应该去试一试新的袍子了，亲爱的，”他母亲的声音再一次打断了他的思考。“一定要记得买一套新的礼服长袍。你的那一套已经穿不下了。你能自己去吗？我想在这期间去奥利凡德那里看看。”

“当然了，”德拉科点点头，给她一个希望是安抚的微笑。“交给我吧，妈妈。”

他的母亲捏了捏他的肩膀，也沿着街道离开了。德拉科看着她消失在人群中，然后犹豫的转身看向了摩金夫人长袍专卖店。

他的母亲建议他看看信里的预言会不会实现，德拉科提醒自己。这就意味着如果哈利波特现在出现在了摩金夫人的店里，那么那封信大概率说的是真的。因为说真的，在他认识的人中，谁能预知到那个著名的，远离魔法世界十几年的哈利波特会和他进入同一家服装店呢？没有人能操控这种事情，不是吗？

德拉科鼓起勇气走进了店里，忍受着胖店主和手巧的助手的小题大做。他紧张的频频望向门口，身上宽松的长袍被别针别出适合他的身长，等待着门被打开。

当门终于开了，德拉科差点从他站的凳子上跌下来。因为走进店里的男孩有着乱糟糟的深色头发，和他在那封信的记忆里看到的一样。他穿着大的可笑的脏兮兮的麻瓜服装，要是在正常情况下，德拉科准会不屑一顾。他还带着一副老式的离谱的眼镜，似乎是用某种廉价的拼字胶带粘在一起的。男孩似乎被吓住了，他犹豫不决的看着店里，仿佛不确定能不能进去，然后摩金夫人就围了过来。

“是要买霍格沃茨学校的制服吗，亲爱的”她问，男孩急忙点了点头。“我们这里多得很，说实在的，现在就有一个年轻人在里面试衣服呢。”她把他赶到了德拉科站的椅子旁边，变出了一个相似的椅子给他，然后把袍子套过他的头，开始了她的工作。

德拉科鼓起勇气说话时，手指微微的颤抖着。

“嗨，”他尽量装作若无其事的说。“也是去上霍格沃茨吗？”

“是的，”那个男孩看向他，有些害羞的说。

“我叫德拉科，”德拉科介绍道。“德拉科·马尔福。”

“哈利波特，”男孩带着试探性的微笑回答。

这些话带来了直接的影响：店员在惊叹中把别针推到了德拉科的身侧，而德拉科惊讶的吸了口气，摩金夫人发出了和被踩到尾巴的猫狸子一样的声音，震惊的抬头看向她面前的男孩。但是，哈利波特自己似乎也被这反应吓了一跳，他不自然的涨红了脸。

“很高兴认识你，”德拉科说，他强迫自己露出了一个友好的笑容，但又不会像一个狂热粉丝般过于积极。他最不需要的就是让哈利玻特，大难不死的男孩，认为他是个笨蛋。“这是你第一次到对角巷吗？”

“实际上是的，”哈里回答，他似乎很感激对话避开了他的名字。“你以前来过这里吗？”

“来过很多次了，”德拉科耸了耸肩，在他阻止自己前，他的语气下意识的带着一股优越感。信中说 _要有礼貌，并且不要居高临下_ 。 “我是说，“德拉科急忙小声补充，“我的父母每隔一段时间就带着我一起去买东西。”

“我明白了，”哈利点点头，挪了挪脚步，他似乎又紧张了起来。“那么你的父母也是巫师

“当然了，”德拉科立刻确认道。“马尔福家族是二十八圣族之一。”话一出口，他立刻想痛骂自己一顿。信中警告过他不要谈论他的纯血身份。他到底在干什么啊？！

“二十八什么？”哈利迷茫的问道？

“没什么，”德拉科摇摇头。“这不重要。我的意思是，是的，他们都是巫师。”

“那你一定已经对魔法特别了解了，”哈利忧伤的说。

“你不需要担心，亲爱的，”摩金夫人和蔼的插话，她不赞成的了一眼德拉科。“那里会有很多麻瓜家庭出身的学生，即便是最纯正的巫师们也需要去学校学习。”

“是的，”德拉科赶紧说，“你会学得很快的，我敢肯定。”

“所以这没有什么不同吗？”哈利小声的确认，他明亮的绿眼睛从破旧的眼镜后对上了德拉科的双眼。“在麻瓜家庭长大？”

德拉科和哈利对视，他的心脏快速的怦怦跳。

“没有，”他肯定的回答，“这没有什么不同。”

听到这话，哈利微笑着松了一口气。

“好的，”他点点头。

“而且，如果你有任何问题，你可以随时问我，”德拉科主动地提到，“我可以帮你适应环境。”

“谢谢，”哈利回答，他的脸上绽开了笑容。“开学之前能认识一个人感觉真好。我经常是自己一个人。”他闭紧了嘴巴，仿佛感觉自己说的太多了。

“那么，你在霍格沃茨肯定不会那样，”德拉科保证。他默默地收回了每个人在听到他的名字后都想和他成为朋友的哪部分，接着说：“也许我们还能进一样的学院呢！”

“一样的学院？”哈里好奇的问，在德拉科刚要回答时，摩金夫人说：“已经试好了，亲爱的，”她把修改好的长袍从哈利的肩膀上脱下。哈利从椅子上下来时，他从窗户中看到了一个拿着两个冰激凌的巨大的男人，哈利愉快的朝他招手。

“我必须走了，”哈利转向他说。“那我们在霍格沃茨见，德拉科！”

“好的，”德拉科点了点头，对他回以微笑。“回头见！”

德拉科看着哈利在前台付了买袍子的钱并走出了商店。那个巨大的，络腮胡男人把冰激凌塞到了他的手里，他们愉快的聊着天，沿着街道走了下去。德拉科真希望他也能跟着他们，他诅咒了妈妈让他购买的礼服长袍。

但总的来说，他认为这一切都进行得很顺利。哈利似乎很高兴认识他，而德拉科也没有侮辱他的任何朋友。至少他没有意识到。的确，他需要努力不让自己提起纯血统出身，但就习难改，所以他觉得自己的失言也不能怪他。最重要的是，正如信里所预言的那样，他在摩金夫人的店里遇见了哈利波特，那个男孩最终并没有讨厌他。

他可以努力的去完成其余的部分。

德拉科决定不告诉父母他遇到哈利波特的事情。虽说他认为他们不会不赞成他试图成为这个著名的男孩的朋友（他的父亲总是没完没了的说关系和公众的尊重的重要性），他认为最好把自己的雄心壮志保密。他害怕受到的影响最终会毁了他成功的机会。

在八月漫长的几周里，他有很多的时间去思考那封信及其内容。亲自见到哈利后，他相当的肯定这封信的真实性，从而带来的影响让他思绪不宁了许久。德拉科从小的教导让他坚信他优越的血统和地位，但现在，一封信似乎导致这一切都在他身边崩塌。他不知道自己要怎么做。如果他不是德拉科·马尔福，马尔福家族的继承人，纯血贵族中的一员，那他是谁呢？他日复一日的呆在庄园的图书馆里阅读关于那个他从未完全理解的主题的文章，这使他更加困惑。晚上，他仔细的思考那些问题，辗转反侧的想着他真的愿意为了一封来自未来的可疑信件而抛弃他信仰的传统观念吗？

但随后他想起了看到的那些记忆以及由此而来的绝望感。他并不清楚它们到底是什么意思，也不知道未来的德拉科的经历意味着什么，但是他知道这一切都不是好事，而且他不希望这些事情发生在他身上。

如果这意味着成为哈利波特的朋友并背弃他被教导的一切，也许，最终都是值得的。

当九月终于到来了，德拉科变得越来越焦虑不安。如果哈利对他更了解后决定不喜欢他了呢？德拉科从未在没有家族姓氏或父母的关系的帮助下交过任何朋友。他身边一起玩耍的孩子都是他父亲熟人的小孩，即便是在这些孩子中，他也不确定谁是他的朋友。克拉布和高尔大概是最接近的了，但那只是因为他们太蠢了，从不会反驳他而是跟在他身后。其他人，比如西奥多·诺特更像是他的死敌而不是他所谓的“朋友”。一个人到底要做些什么才能交朋友？不侮辱哈里喜欢的人和不夸耀自己的血统只能让他走这么远。你和一个你几乎不认识并成长于一个与你完全不同的世界的人聊些什么呢？

“你确定东西都带齐了吗？”他的母亲把他的箱子悬浮着带下楼梯走向门厅，带着询问的眼光问“长袍？书本？魔药用具？羽毛笔和羊皮纸？”

“是的，妈妈，”德拉科翻了个白眼，小心翼翼的拿着装有他心爱的鹰枭的笼子走在她身后。“小精灵们收拾行李的时候你就在那儿。你知道一切都装好了。”

“再检查一遍也无妨，”他妈妈耸耸肩，在他父亲走进门厅时，把行李箱放在了楼梯下。

“准备好了吗德拉科？”他异常兴奋的问。在过去的几天里，德拉科觉得他爸爸和德拉科自己一样为他的开学感到兴奋，甚至比他还兴奋。他喋喋不休地说什么班级，什么老师，斯莱特林学院，还有他要他考虑的课外活动。德拉科接受了这些建议原本的样子:高期望的压力，以及带着配得上马尔福姓氏的成绩回家的要求。这个想法在德拉科嘴里留下了一股酸酸的味道。“我们的门钥匙一分钟后离开。”他一只手示意着举起一只古老的银杯，另一只手招来德拉科的箱子。他母亲朝德拉科微笑着把手搭在他的肩膀上，和他父亲会合时紧紧地捏了一下。

卢修斯·马尔福已经在倒计时了，眼睛盯着手表，德拉科紧紧抓住他胳膊下的笼子，用一根手指碰着杯子，在他母亲的手指旁。当他父亲的计数到达零的时候，世界开始旋转，德拉科闭上眼睛，专注于保持身体直立。当他的脚再次着地时，他们已经来到了国王十字车站附近的幻影显形点。

“我们到了。”他父亲兴高采烈地宣布，一边把高脚杯装进口袋一边把德拉科的箱子拖在身后，朝车站入口走去。德拉科赶忙跟了上去，向附近的麻瓜们投去紧张的目光，那些麻瓜对他们的长袍和他的猫头鹰皱起了眉头。阿奎拉发出了愤怒的声音，仿佛他也宽恕了那些批判的目光。

当他们走近第9和第10站台之间的壁厢时，德拉科的母亲小声解释他需要通过哪道屏障才能到达魔法站台，德拉科仔细观察着他父亲走过去消失了，然后竭力模仿他。

他到达时，九又四分之三站台上熙熙攘攘，到处都是巫师、猫和猫头鹰，德拉科立刻伸长了脖子想找出哈利。

“看，那是琳达和格雷戈里。”他母亲指出了高尔一家，误解了他搜寻的目光。德拉科只好在很长的一段时间里看着他们的父母聊天，而他身边那个魁梧的男孩只一个一个音节的回应他。

总而言之，他很高兴在克拉布一家到来后，他们就能借口要占最好的座位而上了火车。临别时，母亲又对他唠叨了一番，提醒他要经常写信，努力学习，不要惹麻烦，而后他们才终于有空去逛逛火车了。

在寻找哈利的过程中，德拉科赶着克拉布和高尔走过了两节几乎空着的车厢，他们才开始抱怨起来，最后他们在一个空车厢里安顿了下来。德拉科坐在靠窗的座位上，紧盯着路过的巫师，希望找到那个头发蓬乱、戴着眼镜的男孩，但当火车终于出发时，他仍然没能找到他。

“你觉得这儿有吃的吗?”克拉布咕哝道，这是他今天说的第一句完整的话。

“我想有一辆卖糖果的手推车会在某个时候过来的。”当他们疾驰而去时，德拉科慢吞吞地说，心不在焉地朝他母亲挥挥手。“我们去找好吗?”他建议道，想抓住这个借口继续调查这列火车。

“可是我们刚坐下。”高尔闷闷不乐地抱怨道，但德拉科生气地瞪了他一眼，他就闭上嘴巴站了起来。

他们花了很长时间才从火车的这一头走到那一头，然后，因为仍然没有找到哈利，他们只好又折回去，到另一头。他们在路上经过了小推车两次，但德拉科没有理会克拉布和高尔的抱怨，只顾着往前搜寻着。终于，德拉科在最后面的一个包厢里发现了哈利，他正兴奋地和一个红头发男孩聊天，里面满是吃了一半的巧克力蛙、比比多味豆和其他糖果。

当德拉科推开门时，哈利抬起头，露出了灿烂的笑容。

德拉科！”他喊。“我还在想什么时候能见到你呢!”

“你好，哈利。”德拉科回答，脸上露出了轻松的笑容。他看了看那个红发男孩，注意到那双可疑的蓝色眼睛正上下打量着他。德拉科花了一小会儿时间，注意到了他的发色和破旧的衣服，立刻认出这是他父亲经常抱怨的韦斯莱家族的一员。他的心往下一沉。

“哦，这是罗恩。”哈利顺着德拉科的目光看过去，愉快地介绍道。“罗恩，这是德拉科。我两星期前在对角巷遇见过他。”

“这样呀，”男孩缓缓地地说，点头问候。“罗恩·韦斯莱。很高兴认识你。”

“德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科回答，他注意到韦斯莱家那个男孩听到他的姓氏后眼睛眯了眯。“幸会。”然后，他才想起他们还在那里，他向身后的男孩们挥挥手。“这是克拉布和高尔。”他们两个咕哝了一声，显然不明白自己为什么会在这里和这些人说话。

“你好，我是哈利·波特。”哈利做了自我介绍，德拉科不用转身就知道他们听到这话后，眼睛都瞪的大如铜铃，然后一阵惊愕的沉默。哈利对上了德拉科的目光，看上去有些迟疑。

“你想坐下吗?”他建议，急急忙忙的捡起一些包装纸，把它门从旁边的座位上推了下去。德拉科没有理会那堆脏乱，坐了下来。他看见韦斯莱和依旧站着的克拉布、高尔谨慎地交换了一下眼色。

“罗恩刚才在跟我讲魁地奇。”哈利说，德拉科皱起了眉头。

“你玩吗？”他问韦斯莱，努力使自己的声音保持平静并不带批判。

“玩啊。”韦斯莱耸了耸肩，带着几分挑衅。“我从小就和我的兄弟们一起玩。查理毕业前是格兰芬多的找球手，弗雷德和乔治是球队的击球手。”

“这样啊。”德拉科点点头。“我真希望一年级学生也能有一把扫帚以及参与选拔。”他气呼呼地说。

“我知道！”韦斯莱沮丧地附和着，显然暂时忘记了他对德拉科的怀疑。“这太不公平了!谁说我们不够好?!”

“完全正确!”德拉科强调。“我从会走路起就一直在飞！这比那些来霍格沃茨之前从没碰过扫帚的七年级学生还要久！”这时他想起了哈利的背景，赶紧补充道:“我是说，这并不是件坏事……”他转向哈利，试图用微笑安慰他，哈利也朝他笑了笑，这使他的努力值得。

德拉科注意到克拉布和高尔交换了一个吃惊的眼神。

“那么。”他为了让聊天继续下去，转向韦斯莱问。“你追联盟吗？你最喜欢哪支球队?””

“查德里火炮队。”韦斯莱骄傲地回答。“你呢?”

“我家有猎鹰队的季票。”德拉科耸了耸肩。“我现在不能去了，还挺难过的，不过我们可以一起看学院比赛。”

“好吧。”韦斯莱皱起眉头，眯起眼睛。“我猜你会去斯莱特林吧?”他声音尖锐的询问。

“嗯，我们全家都在斯莱特林，所以我认为会是这样的。”德拉科漫不经心地说，他看到韦斯莱和哈利交换了一个意味深长的眼神。“怎么了？”他用辩护的语气问道。“这有什么问题吗？”

“没有。”哈利快速地抗议道，摇了摇头。“完全没有。我们刚才还在谈论学院，还有我可能会进赫奇帕奇，因为我什么都不知道。”

“你不可能去赫奇帕奇了。”德拉科震惊的皱起眉头。“关于魔法世界的知识并不能决定你最终进入那个学院。性格才是最重要的。”

“我也告诉过他。”韦斯莱点点头。“别担心，不会有事的。”

克拉布清了清嗓子，德拉科抬起头，他刚刚再一次忘记了他们的存在。

“我们去见诺特吗?””克拉布问。“我们早些时候经过了他的车厢。”

“你想去就去吧。”德拉科慢吞吞地说。“我要留在这里。”两个男孩交换了一个不情愿的眼神。“没事的。”德拉科重复了一遍。“我会去找你的。”

最终，两个人耸耸肩，转身离开了。门在他们身后关上了，而后车厢里一片寂静，。

“不跟你的朋友们一起走没问题吗?”哈利问。

“我不会称他们为‘朋友’。”德拉科耸耸肩。“他们是父亲的熟人的儿子。我只是认识他们很长时间了。”

“你父亲是卢修斯·马尔福，对吗?”韦斯莱突然问道。

“是的。”德拉科回答，他对这个话题感到很不自在。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”韦斯莱耸了耸肩，但他的语气预示着根本不是“没什么”。德拉科本能的想要指出来，但他很确定罗恩·韦斯莱说的关于他父亲的话都不会是正面的，只要他能避免，他不想让哈利听到这些话。

于是他转向哈利，开始喋喋不休地讲起他听到的关于他们课程和老师的事，哈利似乎很想听。韦斯莱不情愿地加入了他们的谈话，直到一个头发浓密、专横的女孩推开门，宣布他们马上就要到了，并叫哈利和韦斯莱换上长袍。

德拉科回到自己的车厢去收拾他的东西，却发现西奥多·诺特已经和克拉布与高尔在一起了，似乎玩得很开心。德拉科推开门时，他正在兴高采烈地说着话，当他转过身来看着他时，笑得更得意了。

“马尔福!,”他喊。“我听说你和韦斯莱家最小的男孩成了朋友!”他窃笑着说，克拉布和高尔紧张地动了动身子。

“告诉你吧。”德拉科走进车厢冷笑着说，让门在他身后关上。“我去那儿是为了哈利波特。因为不像你，我在霍格沃茨努力结交最有用、最有影响力的朋友。”

诺特哼了一声，德拉科伸了个懒腰，抱起他那只睡着的猫头鹰，显然对自己的表现非常满意。

“如果我是你，我会小心不让别人看到我和那些血统叛徒之类的人在一起，”诺特嘲笑道。“我相信你父亲会不高兴的。”

“这是我该操心的。”德拉科轻蔑地说。火车开始减速时，他抓住墙，勉强保持平衡。阿奎拉从翅膀下探出头来，愤怒地看着德拉科。“我们好像到了。”德拉科看着克拉布和高尔宣布道。“你们来吗?”

男孩们交换了一下吃惊的目光，然后看向诺特，等待着他的指导。德拉科皱起了眉头。

“你为什么不去找你最好的朋友韦斯莱呢?”诺特得意地笑着说。“我们会在附近看你笑话的。”

德拉科抓住手中的笼子，嘲讽的看着他。

“随便你吧,”他生气的说。“我才不在乎你做什么呢。”

说完，他转身离开车厢去找哈利了。 

霍格沃茨城堡令人惊叹，即使对一个在庄园里长大、习惯了魔法的人来说也是如此。然而，德拉科发现自己看哈利的时间几乎和看新学校的时间一样多。哈利脸上极度着迷的表情给他带来了无法言喻的喜悦。在他的一生中，他父亲一直在不停地宣扬他认为非魔法背景的孩子不应该入学的观点。他们永远不会了解巫师们的传统和生活方式，他们对整个巫师界都是一个危险。但看到哈利单纯的热情，他完全无法理解父亲的话。像哈利这样的人能给别人带来什么伤害呢?

他们跟着海格，猎场看守人，也是德拉科看到和哈利一起在对角巷的那个身材高大的人，城堡的门打开了，他们被交到了麦格教授的看护下，德拉科知道她是主管副校长和格兰芬多的院长。他父亲警告过他永远不要惹她，因为她显然是一个非常严厉的女人，谁也不能对她耍脾气。当德拉科亲自见到她时，他立刻觉得父亲说的是对的。

“一年级新生，麦格教授，”海格指向他们，郑重的说。

“谢谢你，海格，”她礼貌的回复“到这里就交给我来接走。”

说完，她领着他们进了巨大的门厅，经过了通往著名的大厅的大门，进入了旁边的小屋子里。

“欢迎你们来到霍格沃茨，”麦格教授说，“开学宴就要开始了，不过你们在到礼堂入座之前，首先要你们大家确定一下你们各自进入哪一所学院。分类是一项很重要的仪式，因为你们在校期间，学院就像你们在霍格沃茨的家。你们要与学院里的其他同学一起上课，一起在学院的宿舍住宿，一起在学院的公共休息室里度过课余时间。

当麦格教授继续介绍这四所学院时，德拉科偷偷地看了哈利一眼，哈利正在聚精会神地听着。他竭尽全力的希望哈利能和他一起进入斯莱特林学院。有那么一刻，他让自己想象和他同住一个宿舍，每天晚上坐在公共休息室下棋或聊天。一起取笑诺特。

“我希望你们不论分到哪所学院都能为学院争光，”麦格教授说完，德拉科收回了注意力。

“过几分钟，分院仪式就要在全校师生面前举行。我建议你们在等候时，好好把自己整理一下，精神一些。”她的目光在纳威和罗恩身上游移了一下，德拉科强忍着不要笑出声。他注意到了哈利在麦格教授让他们等待她回来时拼命试图把乱糟糟的头发抚平。

“他们怎么能准确地把我们分到哪所学院去呢?”麦格教授关上门的一瞬，哈利问德拉科和韦斯莱。

“我想，总要通过一种测验吧，”韦斯莱皱眉回答。“弗雷德说对我们的伤害很大，可我想他是在开玩笑。”

“哦，别胡扯了，”德拉科翻了个白眼。“没有测验的。父亲说某个古老的魔法制品代替四位创始人决定的。”

韦斯莱似乎对被反驳感到烦躁，但哈利却稍稍放松了下来。

“所以我不需要施任何魔法?”他问德拉科。

“当然不用。”德拉科安慰他。“想想看，一群一年级新生未经指导施魔咒把礼堂炸飞了！不，我不认为我们要做任何事。”

“很好。”哈利点点头，深吸了一口气。“那就好。”

接着，学校里的幽灵突然闯了进来，把大家的注意力都转移了，有几个人尖叫起来，德拉科惊恐地抓住哈利的胳膊肘，尽管他觉得自己的反应过激了，真是愚蠢透顶。当麦格教授回来命令他们排好队跟她出去时，他很感激。哈利跟在他后面，然后是韦斯莱，他们在火车上遇到的那个头发浓密的女孩站在德拉科前面。那女孩疯狂的地自言自语，德拉科警惕地盯着她。

然而，当他们走进礼堂时，德拉科一时走神了。马尔福庄园当然是宏伟的，但没有哪个房间能和这里相比。天花板被魔咒隐藏，露出外面星光灿烂的天空，德拉科不禁敬畏地盯着它。

“这里施过魔法，看起来跟外边的天空一样，我在《霍格沃茨：一段校史》里读到过，”走过四条长桌时-学院桌，德拉科想-，他前面的女孩重要地解释，其他学生好奇的看着他们，这使德拉科走的更直了。

他们在教师的桌子前停了下来，麦格教授在他们面前放下一张凳子，轻轻地在凳子上放了一顶破旧的帽子。德拉科看到它的样子做了个鬼脸，希望他们不要碰它。

大厅里一片寂静，然后，令他吃惊的是，帽子张开了一张脊状的嘴，开始唱歌。

你们也许觉得我不算漂亮，

但千万不要以貌取人，

如果你们能找到比我更漂亮的帽子，

我可以把自己吃掉。

你们可以让你们的圆顶礼帽乌黑油亮，

让你们的高顶丝帽光滑挺括，

我可是霍格沃茨的分院帽，

自然比你们的帽子高超出众。

你们头脑里隐藏的任何念头，

都躲不过分院帽的金睛火眼，

戴上它试一下吧，我会告诉你们，

你们应该分到哪一所学院。

德拉科得意地笑了笑，转身想对哈利说他是对的，他们只是需要戴一顶帽子。但当他看到另一个男孩脸上聚精会的表情时，他的声音噎住了。他盯着那双绿色眼睛里闪烁的光芒看了一会儿，然后才把注意力转回到眼前的场景上。

来戴上我吧!不必害怕!

千万不要惊慌失措!

在我的手里(尽管我连一只手也没有)

你绝对安全

因为我是一顶会思想的魔帽!

礼堂里掌声雷动，德拉科也跟着笑了起来，韦斯莱低声对哈利说:“ 我要把弗雷德杀掉，听他说得像是要跟巨怪搏斗似的！”德拉科忍住没有说骗韦斯莱可能不难。他不能怪他哥哥。他几乎是自找的。

这时麦格教授朝前走了几步，手里拿着一卷羊皮纸，开始点名。学生们一个接一个地走上去，坐在凳子上，让她把帽子戴在他们头上。过了一会儿，帽子就喊出了他们的学院，他们在热烈的欢呼声中各自坐到了桌子旁。

德拉科注意到，随着越来越多的人被叫到前面，哈利的脸色几乎发青了，他用手指碰了碰对方的胳膊肘，让另一个男孩紧张地望着他。

“不会有事情的，”他低声说。“你别担心。”

哈利想冲他笑一笑，却变成了一个痛苦的表情。

“格兰杰，赫敏。”麦格教授叫道，德拉科注意到他旁边那个陌生的女孩异常积极的地朝凳子冲去。

“格兰芬多！”帽子喊道。韦斯莱抱怨了一声。德拉科笑了。至少他不用和那个人打太多交道。

没过多久，麦格教授就叫了他的名字。德拉科深吸了一口气，挺直身子，努力装出若无其事的样子，走到凳子边坐下。帽子戴到他头上时，他闭上了眼睛，帽子立刻喊道:“斯莱特林!”

德拉科笑着站了起来。他试图抓住哈利的目光鼓励他，但另一个男孩皱着眉头，看上去有点不高兴。

当他在斯莱特林的桌旁坐下时，他们学院的同学们都在为他欢呼，但德拉科立刻伸长了脖子，紧张地等着哈利被叫上前来。等到他上去了，礼堂里爆发出一片窃窃私语，但德拉科没有理会，只顾咬着嘴唇，一心希望哈利能和他一起坐在斯莱特林的桌子上。

分院帽在哈利身上花了很久，德拉科看见另一个男孩双手紧紧抓住凳子的边缘。他真想看看哈利的脸，可是帽子太大了，几乎把他都遮住了。最后，那顶帽子喊道:“格兰芬多!”

德拉科的心沉了下去。他看着哈利在学院同学热烈的欢呼中穿过房间，在格兰芬多的桌子旁坐了下来，他感到麻木了。他甚至听到有人在高喊:“ 我们有波特了!我们有波特了!” 一个红头发男孩热情地和哈利握手，德拉科郁闷地怀疑他是不是韦斯莱家的人。

“现在真希望你被选进格兰芬多了，不是吗，马尔福?”诺特讥笑着说，但德拉科没有回答他。他正忙着掩饰自己的失望。

最后几个学生都分到各自的学院，韦斯莱也和哈利一起进了格兰芬多，宴会开始了。之后，校长阿不思·邓布利多站起来发布了一些通知，但德拉科发现自己很难集中注意力听这些通知。他的学院里的其他一年级新生似乎都围着诺特，包括克拉布和高尔，德拉科在人群中发现自己孤身一人。他不停地向坐在一起，兴致勃勃地聊天的哈利和韦斯莱投去渴望的目光，诅咒这种情况的不公平。他先遇见哈利的!坐在他旁边的应该是德拉科，而不是什么笨蛋韦斯莱!更糟糕的是，尽管德拉科竭力对那个男孩客气，但很明显韦斯莱不喜欢德拉科。谁知道他会对哈利说些什么关于他家族的事呢?德拉科确信韦斯莱会想尽一切办法阻止德拉科与哈利交朋友，而他们两人在不同的学院，德拉科显然处于不利的地位。韦斯莱可以和哈利共用宿舍、一起吃饭、一起上课并拥有同一个公共休息室，德拉科要是能在走廊里跟哈利说上几句话，那已经算太幸运了。他这样要怎么跟他接近呢?

这个想法让德拉科感到失望，不仅因为那封信，而是因为他发现自己真的很喜欢哈利。他以前从来没有觉得有必要和别人交朋友，但他真的很想和哈利交朋友。和他相处一段时间后，那些曾经在他身边的人感觉就像一个可怜的安慰奖。

宴会结束后，级长们带着他们下到处于地下室的住处。在他们正在寝室安歇下来时，诺特兴奋地说这话， (虽然没有人回答他,布雷斯·沙比尼是一个安静的家伙,克拉布和高尔回到了他们往常一样的交流方式-单音节咕哝),而德拉科感到沮丧并且非常孤单，他扑到床上，抬头瞪着四柱床的顶部。

“如果你要因为没被分到格兰芬多而哭泣，马尔福，请先拉上窗帘。”诺特窃笑着说。“我可不想看这种可悲的场面。”

德拉科向他竖起了中指，但还是拉上了窗帘，他想要点私人空间。当他听到诺特笑的时候，他闭上了眼睛，极力劝说自己不要去证明这个卑鄙小人的话是对的。


	3. 第二章：与血统叛徒为伍

坦白的说，德拉科在霍格沃茨的第一个星期糟透了。

  
首先，德拉科几乎没有机会和哈利说话。在他们第一天上课的傍晚，他逮到了哈里一次，但他们只交换了几句话，并且韦斯莱还和他们在一起，仍然盯着德拉科仿佛他随时都会攻击哈利似的。之后的日子里，他只在远处见到哈利，而那个男孩灿烂的微笑和挥手对他沉闷的心情几乎没有任何安慰。

  
此外，西奥多·诺特还在他们所有的学院同学，一年级及以上的学生中散布谣言说德拉科·马尔福和血统叛徒交朋友了。这样做的结果就是他被斯莱特林学院的所有社交圈都彻底驱逐了，到处都有人用肮脏的目光盯着他，在他背后低声轻蔑地说着什么。

  
但是诺特并没有就此止步。除非他觉得德拉科受到了彻底的羞辱，否则他显然感到不满意，于是他更加努力地让德拉科的生活变得困难。德拉科在霍格沃茨的第三天醒来时，一桶冰水正泼在他脸上。

  
“也许用这样我们可以洗掉韦斯莱和波特留在你身上的泥巴。”诺特窃笑着说。“但我想这是注定要失败的。”

  
转天，德拉科回到宿舍时发现前一天晚上做的作业放在枕头上，被墨水浸透了。那天晚上，德拉科熬夜重做了所有的作业，并且剩下的几个小时都睡在一张沾满墨水的床上。

  
星期五，在他们的第一堂魔药课上，他发现自己的校服全被撕破了，袍子上的斯莱特林徽章被剪掉了，绿银色的领带被劈成了一条一条的。

  
“现在你可以如你所愿地弄到合适的格兰芬多长袍了。”诺特嘲弄着离开了房间，克拉布和高尔忠实地跟在他后面。

  
德拉科默默地盯着他衣服的碎片，命令自己不要哭。上课前，他跳过早饭，拼命想把它们缝补好，但他不懂那么多魔法，所以这只是徒劳的努力。最后，他被迫只穿着衬衫和裤子走出了公共休息室。

  
幸好魔药课的教室在地窖，因此离他们的公共休息室不远，但这是斯莱特林和格兰芬多一起上的唯一一节课，这意味着哈利会在场。德拉科最不愿意哈利看到他被羞辱，但他的另一个选择是逃课，一个不可能的选择。所以他拉耸着肩膀穿过地窖，当他终于走到等着他的那群同学面前时，他觉得自己快要吐了。

  
“德拉科!”哈利高兴地叫道，朝德拉科挥手示意。然后他眨眨眼睛，看到了德拉克的衣服。“你为什么不穿长袍?”他困惑地问。

  
德拉科做了个鬼脸，尴尬地耸了耸肩。

  
“你会使你的学院被扣分的!”那个头发浓密的女孩，格兰杰，出现在哈利身边，严厉地插嘴说。

  
“哦，不。”诺特在走廊对面装模作样地倒吸了一口冷气，这群喋喋不休的学生顿时安静下来看着这一幕。“你最好借给他几件长袍，波特。他没有作为斯莱特林的骄傲。你为什么不收养他呢？这样我们就不用每天看到他的脸了。”

  
“闭嘴,诺特!”德拉科咬牙切齿，脸涨得通红诅咒道。“你真可悲!”

  
“跟血统叛徒有来往的人没资格说这句话。”诺特哼了一声。

  
“你刚才叫我们什么?!”韦斯莱吼道，脸色一下子涨得通红。哈利只是厌恶地盯着诺特，他显然没明白诺特的辱骂。

  
“别理他。”德拉科咬牙切牙地说。与此同时，斯内普教授打开了教室的门，看到眼前的情景，他的眼睛立刻眯了起来。

  
“这是怎么回事?”他脸上带着不快的表情问。“马尔福先生，你为什么穿着如此不得体?”

  
德拉科在院长锐利的目光下动了一下身子，窘迫地垂下眼睛盯着地板。

  
“我弄脏了”他撒了个谎，诺特在后面窃笑。

  
“所有校服都弄脏了?”教授问，眼睛进一步眯了起来。“你的领带也脏了?”

  
德拉科耸了耸肩，不知道该怎么回答。他能感觉到哈利的目光在盯着他。片刻沉默后，斯内普平静地说:“斯莱特林扣一分。还有，马尔福先生，你最好在我扣掉更多分前把它处理好”

  
“是的，先生。”德拉科痛苦地点了点头，然后跟着同学们走进教室。

  
他只好找一张空桌子自己坐，就像他在所有的课上被迫做的那样，但还没等他这么做，一只坚定的手就抓住了他的胳膊肘，把他拖到了一个空座位上。他抬头看着哈利那张严峻的脸。

  
“你和我坐在一起。”他坚定地宣布，但停了一下，扭头抱歉地看了韦斯莱一眼。红发男生耸了耸肩，坐到了他们后面那张桌子，在纳威隆巴顿旁边的空位子上，一副无可奈何的样子。

  
“诺特把你的袍子怎么了?”哈利压低声音说，那双令人吃惊的绿眼睛从那副可笑的眼镜后面盯着他。

  
“回头再说。”德拉科嘟囔道，匆忙地拿出他的魔药课本、一些羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔。哈利皱起眉头模仿他。

  
然后，斯内普教授开始点名。当他点到哈利的名字时，他停了一会儿，不愉快地弯起他的嘴唇。

  
“哦，是的，”他缓缓地说，“哈利·波特，这是我们新来的——鼎鼎大名的人物啊。”

  
诺特从房间那头窃笑起来，大多数斯莱特林的学生也都跟他一起笑了起来。德拉科皱起了眉头。当教授终于抬起头来看着全班同学时，他们都安静了下来。

  
“你们到这里来为的是学习这门魔药配制的精密科学和严格工艺。”斯内普说道。“由于这里没有傻乎乎地挥动魔杖，所以你们中间有许多人不会相信这是魔法。我并不指望你们能真正领会那文火慢煨的坩埚冒着白烟、飘出阵阵清香的美妙所在，你们不会真正懂得流入人们血管的液体，令人心荡神驰、意志迷离的那种神妙魔力……我可以教会你们怎样提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡——但必须有一条，那就是你们不是我经常遇到的那种笨蛋傻瓜才行。”

  
听到这些话，德拉科顿时兴奋起来。魔药课是他最期待的课程之一——他不仅对亲手创造东西很感兴趣，而且他父亲还曾高调地提到过斯内普。不过，德拉科事后补充，他父亲的判断似乎值得怀疑，这意味着他必须小心行事。

  
“波特!”斯内普突然说，德拉科眨眨眼，看向他身边同样困惑不解的男孩。“如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液会得到什么?”

  
哈利目瞪口呆，看向德拉科寻求帮助。德拉科耸耸肩，同样好无头绪。在他们前面的桌子前，格兰杰兴奋的举起了手。

  
“我不知道，先生。”哈利终于说。

  
“啧，啧“斯内普轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，德拉科的眉头皱得更紧了。“——看来名气并不能代表一切。”斯内普完全忽略了格兰杰，继续道：“让我们再试一次吧。波特，如果我要你去给我找一块粪石，你会到哪里去找?”

  
格兰杰在座位上伸长了手，急切地希望被人点名，德拉科只是瞪着斯内普，感到既困惑又厌恶。诺特、克拉布和高尔快要控制不住他们的笑声了，而哈利的脸微微的红了。

  
“我不知道，先生，”他再次回答。

  
“我想，你在开学前一本书也没有翻过，是吧，波特?” 斯内普冷笑了一声，德拉科难以置信地睁大了眼睛。他在说什么?!他不可能指望他们中的任何一个人在上学之前就把课本背下来!(尽管，他心里补充道，格兰杰似乎这么做了。)而且即使他有那样不切实际的期望，为什么偏偏单独挑哈利出来?!

  
“波特，那你说说舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别?” 斯内普继续说，德拉科眯起眼睛望着教授，开始对他唯一的朋友受到这样的攻击感到愤慨。

  
这时，格兰杰站了起来，想引起斯内普的注意，但这位老师阴沉的眼睛仍然带着某种恶意地盯着哈利。

  
“我不知道，”哈利带着挑衅的表情小声说，“不过，我想，赫敏知道答案，您为什么不问问她呢?”

  
格兰芬多的学生笑了起来，德拉科不得不强忍着笑。他内心的一部分——哈利的朋友，为老师欺负他的方式感到愤怒的那一部分——正在为另一个男孩尖锐的回答欢呼。他内心的另一部分——一个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林——知道这样说完全不应该，他看了一眼斯内普的脸色就证实了这个怀疑。

  
“坐下，”他对格兰杰怒喝道，而后继续对哈里说“让我来告诉你吧，波特，水仙根粉和艾草加在一起可以配制成一种效力很强的安眠药，就是一服生死水。粪石是从山羊的胃里取出来的一种石头，有极强的解毒作用。至于舟形乌头和狼毒乌头则是同一种植物，也统称乌头。明白了吗?“他看向整个班级问道，”你们为什么不把这些都记下来?”

  
每个人都突然听从地摸索着羽毛笔，但德拉科仍然愤愤地盯着斯内普，想弄明白看在梅林的份上他到底漏了什么。

  
“波特，由于你顶撞老师，格兰芬多会为此被扣掉一分，”斯内普不高兴的加了一句。哈里红了脸，而德拉科的眼睛又眯了起来。最后，斯内普阴沉的眼神落到了他身上。“你有什么要说的吗，马尔福先生?”他扬起眉毛问。

  
德拉科又盯着他看了一会儿，脑海中想起一千多个比哈利的那句话更尖锐的回答，最后他摇了摇头。

  
“那你为什么不做笔记呢?”斯内普问。德拉科二话不说，就拿起羽毛笔开始写了起来。如果他把笔尖过于用力的划在羊皮纸上，反正除了哈利，谁也不会知道。

  
他们继续上课，德拉科和哈利一起调制他们的第一剂魔药，斯内普也继续挑其他格兰芬多的学生的毛病，但他似乎最不喜欢哈利。这使德拉科异常的恼火。他并不太在乎斯内普会不会对隆巴顿厉声责备——毕竟，那男孩制造了一场荒唐的事故，坦率地说，危及了他周围的每个人。但当他责备哈利没有警告那个白痴男孩时，德拉科真想把那锅没有完成的魔药直接扔到教授脸上。但当另一个男孩张嘴想要争辩时，他还是抓住了哈利的手腕，用力捏着想让他闭嘴。

  
“振作起来。”一个小时后，他们终于从地窖里出来了，韦斯莱对哈利说。“斯内普老是扣弗雷德和乔治的分。我听说他讨厌除了斯莱特林以外的所有学生。”

  
“即便这样!“德拉科咬牙切齿，他庆幸总算可以把整节课在他心里沸腾的怒火宣之于口。“这样把哈利单独拎出来也太不公平了！看在梅林的份上，哈利究竟对他做了什么?!”

  
“我不知道。”哈利非常沮丧地嘟囔道。“他好像恨我。”

  
“我相信这不是针对你的。”韦斯莱耸了耸肩，但他无法说服德拉科和哈利。即便这样，他继续说了下去，仿佛这个话题已经结束了:“哈利，我能和你一起去见海格吗?”

  
“去见海格？”德拉科问。

  
“是的，他今天上午邀请我去的。”哈利解释。“你也要一起去吗?”

  
“好呀。”德拉科笑了，能被这样包括在内，他感到高兴多了。他并不是真心的想去拜访那个被他父亲称为“野蛮人”的猎场看守人——但是，他父亲还称赞过斯内普——不过他看来，和哈里在一起的时光都是好的。尤其相比于被关在宿舍里试图不被诺特打扰。  
于是，他们来到学校操场上，走到禁林附近鲁伯·海格住的那间小屋。这名男子愉快地迎接他们，尽管他正在努力控制他那只似乎热衷于扑向他们的巨大的大猎狗。海格的小屋里面很狭小，几乎没有地方可坐，所以德拉科就紧挨着哈利，尽量把自己缩得小一些，一边紧张地看着那只狗挤到韦斯莱身边，想舔掉他的脸。他母亲的声音在他的脑海里尖叫着不要碰任何东西，但当海格给他们端茶喝的时候，拒绝他会是不礼貌的。

  
“海格，这是罗恩。”哈利介绍韦斯莱，指了指那个几乎消失在大狗下面的红头发的家伙。“这位是德拉科。“德拉科赶紧笑了笑，点头致意。

  
”又是一个韦斯莱,嗯?“海格一边问，一边把一个看上去可疑的蛋糕放到他们面前的盘子里。“我花了半辈子的时间把你的兄弟们从禁林附近赶跑。韦斯莱不好意思地笑了笑，海格的黑眼睛盯着德拉科。“你就是马尔福家的那个孩子，是不是?”他皱着眉头问道。

  
“是的。”德拉科确认，他不安地在哈利身边动了动，手指紧张地抓着茶杯。

  
海格只是哼了一声，没有进一步评论德拉科的出身。

  
“那么，跟我说说，你第一周过得怎么样？我全都想知道!”

  
当哈利和罗恩开始复述他们的经历时，那只狗过来把脑袋搁在哈利的腿上，谢天谢地，它没来德拉科身边。也许是感觉到了他神经紧张。他捅了捅盘子里的岩皮饼，但不敢吃。不过，当他咒骂城堡里可怕的管理员费尔奇和他那只不该被称之为猫的猫时，他对那个巨人产生了好感，于是德拉科试探性地加入了他们的谈话，不时地插几句话。和罗恩一样，海格向哈利保证，斯内普对他没有个人恩怨，但德拉科认为他在哈利坚持说魔药老师似乎恨他这一点上显得有些闪躲，而且他迅速把话题转到韦斯莱的哥哥身上。哈利看到了德拉科的目光，他知道另一个男孩也注意到了。

  
“顺便说一下。”当另外两个人在一边聊着时，哈利终于小声说。“现在你能告诉我诺特把你的袍子怎么了吗?”

  
德拉科叹了口气，把目光转移到桌子上。他看向海格桌上的一张剪报，把它拿了起来，想找点什么东西分散哈利的注意力，让他别去问这一连串的问题。

  
“‘古灵阁最近遭入侵’。”他皱着眉头大声念道。“谁会蠢到闯进古灵阁呢?”

  
“现在不要在意这个了！“!哈利恼怒地低声说，但当德拉科浏览了那篇文章，指出有人是在他们第一次在摩金夫人店里见面的那天穿进去时，哈利惊呆了。

  
“给我看看，”他喃喃的说，接过那张剪报，自己读了起来。最后，他大声喊道:“海格，古灵阁的闯入事件发生在我生日那天!甚至可能是我们在那里的时候发生的!”

  
海格呆住了，然后含糊地哼了一声，似乎比以前更紧张了。

  
“还要更多的蛋糕吗?”他询问。

  
“那天我们去古灵阁的时候，海格提取空了一个金库。”哈利后来在回学校的路上对德拉科和韦斯莱说。“他说是在为霍格沃茨办事，他不能告诉我是什么事情。但如果那就是小偷要找的东西呢?”

  
韦斯莱瞪大了眼。“梅林啊，”他吸了口气。“你认为那是什么?”它是什么样子的?”

  
“很小，”哈利耸了耸肩，眉头紧锁。“然后用布裹着。我没看清楚。”

  
“嗯,”德拉科耸耸肩。“不管那是什么，我敢肯定现在已经藏在安全的地方了。”

  
哈利看上去若有所思，但接着他抬头看着他，眼睛微微眯了起来。

  
“你还没告诉我诺特做了什么，”他指出。

  
德拉科叹了口气，翻了个白眼。“你就不能忘记这件事吗?””他抱怨道。

  
“不能。”哈利简单地说，带着一锤定音的口吻。德拉科的肩膀耷拉着，无可奈何。

  
“他把它们撕成了碎片。”德拉科喃喃的说。“他剪掉了斯莱特林的徽章和其他的东西。”

  
“什么? !“哈利喊道，他突然停了下来抓住德拉科的手腕。“可是你今天早上为什么不告诉斯内普?!”

  
“因为那样只会把事情弄得更糟。”德拉科辩解道。“下次，他们会把我的箱子拿去喂大乌贼，或者——”

  
“你不能让他们逍遥法外!””哈利抗议。

  
“你不知道在斯莱特林寝室里是什么样子的，哈利!””德拉科抱怨。“现在每个人都已经恨我了，如果我开始反抗他们，他们都会反对我，就不仅仅是诺特了！我最好还是低着头，不要让别人注意到我!”

  
“他们为什么恨你?”哈利不解地问。

  
德拉科看着自己的鞋子，无法回答。不过，韦斯莱回答了他。

  
“你听到诺特说的了，”他苦涩地嘟囔。“他跟血统叛徒有来往，比如我的家族，或者大概你的家族也是，哈利。”  
“我没有那么叫你!”德拉科严厉地说。

  
“可是你父亲这么说了。”韦斯莱啐了一口。“你知道吗，爸爸在家里提起过他，说他认为我们家一文不值，因为我们没有那么多钱，也因为我们不认为麻瓜是渣滓。”

  
“可是，父亲错了!”德拉科挑衅地喊道。他内心的一部分无法相信自己在这么无礼地谈论他的父母，但他压下了这个想法。“很显然，我跟他的想法不一样!”他咕哝着说。“不然我就不会成为这所学校所有斯莱特林学生的笑柄了。”

  
韦斯莱怀疑地观察着他，好像德拉科随时都会卸下防备，像韦斯莱预料的那样开始侮辱他和他的家人。

  
“我相信德拉科。”哈利终于发誓道，把两人的注意力都吸引到了他身上。“我的姨妈姨夫都非常的糟糕，”哈利耸耸肩。“我想我一点也不像他们。那么为什么德拉科一定要像他的父亲呢?”他转向德拉科，试探地笑了笑。“我才不管你爸爸是不是个混蛋，或者——”他吞了一口口水，匆匆瞥了韦斯莱一眼，又对上了他的目光，绿色的眼睛里闪烁着决心。“——或者他是伏地魔的追随者。我知道你跟他们不一样，你是我的朋友。”

  
德拉科屏住呼吸，感动得喉咙发紧。最后，他很不理智地说:“你在说他的名字。”

  
“他经常这样。”韦斯莱做了个鬼脸。

  
一阵令人不安的沉默之后，德拉科终于悄声说:“谢谢你，哈利。”

  
“不用谢我。”哈利显得很不自在地说。“只是，如果诺特又让你为难了，你要告诉我。你不是孤单一人。”

  
德拉科笑了，这是他收到信以来第一次想要感谢未来的德拉科给他写的信。

  
令人惊讶的是，撕破长袍的问题自己解决了。那天晚上，德拉科回到宿舍时，它们叠放整齐地躺在他的床上，修补完好，洗得干干净净。就在这时，德拉科想起霍格沃茨也有家养小精灵在暗处工作。

  
诺特的事可没那么容易解决，但现在哈利是他的朋友了，德拉科就不那么介意了。他和哈里还有一个不情愿的韦斯莱花了更多的时间呆在斯莱特林休息室外，他们晚饭后在礼堂里待着，下巫师棋，打噼啪爆炸牌，或者一起在图书馆里写作业。当德拉科一定要回去的时候，他就径直走到床前，拉上帘子，读书或学习。每当诺特想要欺负他的时候，他就会抬起头，回复他一个措辞得体的辱骂。另一个人似乎对德拉科重新树立的信心感到愤怒，但德拉科拒绝被威胁。他再也不打算成为学院里的笑柄了。

  
“你看到公告了吗?”德拉科一边高兴地问，一边把他妈妈今天早上寄给他的一些糖果推给另外两个孩子。他们躺在草地上，沉思着魔咒课的作业，享受着九月的金色天气。“飞行课星期四开始，斯莱特林的和格兰芬多一起上课!”

  
韦斯莱听了这话咕哝了一声，显然对此不太高兴，但哈利朝德拉科笑了笑，他把这看作是邀请他继续喋喋不休地说下去。

  
“我迫不及待地想再次能飞上天!”他咧嘴一笑，翻身躺下，把头靠在书上，仰望着天空。“可惜我不能带自己的飞天扫帚！我敢打赌学校的扫帚都是垃圾。”

  
“我以为你的扫帚是差点撞上那个飞着的麻瓜风车的时候撞坏的。”韦斯莱故作无辜地说。

  
“直升机。”哈利纠正道。他翻着书，眼里充满了笑意。

  
德拉科强迫自己不要脸红。他可能稍微夸大了他之前在飞天扫帚上的冒险经历，但哈利是那么迫切地想要听，他实在没忍住。此外，韦斯莱还没完没了地讲着有一次他使用哥哥的扫帚时，差点撞上了一架悬挂式滑翔机，德拉科不得不超越那个故事。

  
“在那之后我又买了一个新的。”德拉科随口撒了个谎，韦斯莱翻了个白眼。“毕竟，我得利用假期为二年级的魁地奇选拔赛进行训练。“不过，当他看到哈里对这个他不了解的巫师运动听的云里雾里时，他很快就闭上了嘴。德拉科和韦斯莱都花了很多时间试图向哈利介绍规则和球队，但德拉科看得出来，哈利虽然很好奇，但在这些谈话中，他觉得自己无法融入进来。所以德拉科大部分时候都开始避开这个话题。

  
“我只希望不要在诺特面前出丑。”哈利嘟囔道。

  
“你不会的。”德拉科抗议道，一边转头朝他皱起眉头。“我以前看见过诺特骑在扫帚上。巨怪都比他更优雅。我敢肯定，一旦你掌握了窍门，你就能绕着他兜圈子。”

  
哈利看上去有些怀疑，但他没有说出自己的疑虑，而是咕哝道:“我真希望在某个方面能胜过他。他是我见过的最大的笨蛋，考虑到我曾经和达德利住在一起，这可是说的很严重了。我讨厌他对待每个人好像他们都在他之下，我尤其讨厌他那样对待你!”

  
德拉科听了哈利这句带有保护欲的话感觉很温暖。他强烈反对哈里觉得他不能照顾自己，但哈利对诺特的憎恨背后隐藏着对德拉科的感情，这让德拉科觉得他更加被珍惜了，毕竟他们才一起上了一周的课。他很快就发现哈利有很强的正义感而且会为需要帮助的人挺身而出，但德拉科告诉自己，他恨诺特主要是因为诺特欺负了德拉科，而他认为德拉科是特别的。是一个值得保护的人。

  
“谁在乎诺特，”德拉科最后说，他漫不经心地耸耸肩，为了强调自己的话。“如果他想，就让他假装是操场上的小霸王吧。他的生活中又没有别的东西。如果我唯一的朋友是克拉布和高尔，我也会感到沮丧的。”

  
哈利听了大笑起来，就连韦斯莱也笑了。

  
星期四到来的时候，德拉科精神抖擞。那天阳光明媚，飞行的条件非常理想。当他们等待格兰芬多的学生和老师来到操场外面的草坪时，德拉科甚至没有被诺特那令人讨厌的吹嘘和对他的居高临下的评论所困扰。

  
格兰芬多的学生们一起来了，德拉科很快就发现哈利站在韦斯莱和隆巴顿身边，对他露出了灿烂的笑容。哈利也冲他咧嘴一笑，然后走到德拉科站的，距离其他斯莱特林学生们很远的地方，拿起了旁边的扫帚。韦斯莱和隆巴顿相当不情愿地跟在后面，隆巴顿紧张地瞥了诺特一眼——德拉科听说他也多次成为诺特霸凌行为的受害者。

  
当他们的老师霍琦夫人到来时，她立刻命令他们朝扫帚走去。

  
“伸出右手，放在扫帚把上方，然后说：‘起来！’”她轻快地命令。

  
大家齐声喊道:“起来!”当他的扫帚顺从地跳到他手里时，德拉科满意地笑了。他注意到哈利的也是。哈利对自己瞬间的成功显得十分惊讶，也回了德拉科一个微笑。

  
然后，霍琦夫人教他们如何正确地骑上扫帚，但是德拉科和班上的大多数学生不同，他根本不是飞行新手，所以他对霍琦夫人的解释只是三心二用地听着。反而，他的目光在人群中转来转去，当诺特、克拉布和高尔都被霍琦夫人更正了站姿时，他暗自窃笑起来。  
“我都告诉过你他们没有飞行天赋。”他压低声音对哈利说，哈利一边集中精力调整自己的姿势一边笑了。德拉科懒洋洋地骑上扫帚，等着老师过来。

  
“左手放在右手下面，马尔福先生!”

  
老师的声音吓了他一跳，当他发现她那双黄色的眼睛正盯着自己时，他涨红了脸。他迅速地调整了一下双手，低声咒骂。

  
“竖起拇指!”她命令道。“向上，我说——你这样抓着扫帚怎么能成功控制方向呢？是的,就是这样。”

  
德拉科在她终于转过身朝哈利走去时，感到极度羞怯。韦斯莱站在哈利的另一边，明显地露出了得意的笑容也丝毫没能消除他的尴尬。

  
“现在。”霍琦夫人终于说。“我一吹口哨，你们就两腿一蹬，离开地面，要用力蹬。把扫帚拿稳，上升几英尺，然后身体微微前倾，垂直落回地面。”德拉科把他的扫帚抓得更紧了一些，迫切地想证明自己是一个出色的飞行家。“听我的口哨——三——二——”

  
但是，霍琦夫人还没来得及吹哨，隆巴顿就引起了一阵骚动。他从地上飞起来的太早，即便霍琦夫人朝他大声喊着指示，他也无法再回到地上。最后，他从二十英尺高的扫帚上滑了下来，摔断了手腕。霍琦夫人只好陪他去了医院，其他的同学们被严格的命令不可双脚离地。

  
不出所料，她刚刚走到听不到他们的地方，斯莱特林们就开始窃笑，笑话隆巴顿的意外。

  
“真是个傻大个!“达芙妮·格林格拉斯擦去脸颊上笑出的眼泪，潘西·帕金森也咯咯地笑了起来。“你看到他的脸了吗?!”

  
“闭嘴吧,帕金森!“一个深色皮肤的格兰芬多女生厉声斥喝他，圆鼻子的女生忍不住嘲讽 道:“哦，护着隆巴顿?” 没想到你居然会喜欢胖乎乎的小泪包，帕瓦蒂!”

  
德拉科翻了个白眼，转向哈利想要告诉他潘西·帕金森在去年的生日派对后就没有权利叫任何人小泪包——但是诺特响亮的声音打断了他，他把一个小玻璃球举到空中，向大家炫耀。

  
“瞧瞧隆巴顿丢了什么东西。”他窃笑着说，这时德拉科才认出那是一个记忆球。

  
“拿过来，诺特。”哈利突然从他旁边用极其平静的声音说。

  
诺特笑了起来，转过身来面对着哈利，眼睛里闪烁着光芒。

  
“波特。”他幸灾乐祸地说。“所有失败者的救世主。保护马尔福这个小任务还不够吗？你还有时间照顾隆巴顿吗?”

  
德拉科气得满脸通红。哈利还没来得及说话，德拉科就走上前，想从诺特手里夺过记忆球。诺特躲过了他，幸灾乐祸地笑着。

  
“看来这是一个俱乐部!””他叫道。“马尔福、隆巴顿和韦斯莱，都在著名的哈利·波特的保护下!这一定是一个快乐的小团体，你们坐在那里瞪着星星眼崇拜他。”

  
德拉科再次愤怒地伸手去拿记忆球，但诺特突然灵机一动，把它扔向空中，朝着城堡的墙壁丢了出去。

  
在那之后的一切都发生得很快。他没有看见哈利骑上扫帚，但他听见格兰杰对他喊了些什么，然后哈利就升到空中，追着记忆球飞过去，他的速度和技巧使德拉科目瞪口呆。他还没有来得及反应，哈里就在那个小球差点撞到石墙上之前抓住了它。

  
格兰芬多的学生(格兰杰除外，她显得很惊慌)都在欢呼鼓掌，但德拉科只能呆呆地看着哈利低头咧嘴笑着看着他们，身体前倾落在他们中间。但是……这是哈利第一次骑飞天扫帚!他怎么能那么好?!德拉科已经飞了好多年了，他敢肯定他不可能接住那个球!

  
一声响亮的“哈利·波特!”使他们安静了下来，哈利脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是反映出德拉科心情的恐惧的表情。麦格教授朝他们走来，脸上带着震惊和怀疑的神情。

  
“我在霍格沃茨这么多年——从来没有——”她喘着气说，德拉科绞尽脑汁想找点话说。“——你怎么敢——你会摔断脖子的！”几个格兰芬多的学生为哈利说话，德拉科也张开了嘴，指向诺特，但麦格教授让他们都安静下来，要求哈利跟她走。

  
哈利快步跟在麦格后面，感觉大祸临头，德拉科生气的地转向得意地笑着的诺特。

  
“你这个该死的混蛋!“德拉科咬牙切齿地说，他伸出手抓住诺特的长袍摇晃他。“如果哈利会被开除，我要——”

  
可是他只说到了这儿，克拉布和高尔就一把抓住了他，使劲地把他拖开，他们把他甩了回去，重重地摔了个屁股蹲儿。韦斯莱快速地且出人意料地赶来激烈地为他辩护，他们的队伍陷入了混乱，直到霍琦夫人回来才让他们安静下来。有几个学使被两个学院都被扣了分，其中包括德拉科、韦斯莱、诺特、克拉布、高尔、帕金森，还有刚才跟她吵架的那个格兰芬多女生。然后，她早早地把孩子们打发走，并威胁说，如果他们下个星期还不听话，以后他们两个学院就不用上飞行课了。

  
他们都闷闷不乐地回到了城堡，德拉科紧张地走在韦斯莱身边，一声不吭。

  
“你觉得哈利没事吧?”德拉科最后问道。

  
“他要是有事，我就去揍诺特一拳。”韦斯莱抱怨。“我甚至不在乎会因此和他一起被开除。那个混蛋活该。”

  
不过，他们不必担心。吃晚饭时，哈利若无其事地出现了，德拉科随后离开了礼堂，哈利把他拉到一边，小声地讲述了发生的事情。

  
“你被选为格兰芬多的找球手了?!”德拉科惊叹，他的声音有点大，哈利用一只手捂住了他的嘴让他小声点。

  
“你不能告诉任何人!””哈利要求，“伍德想保密！但这是真的，我下周就开始训练了。”

  
“可你是一年级新生!”德拉科透过哈利的手说，声音闷闷的。“一年级新生不能加入学院队!”

  
“没有规定不能这样做。”哈利耸了耸肩，最终放下了手。“但我似乎是一个世纪以来最年轻的学院队队员了。”

  
德拉科目瞪口呆地看着他，哈利居然没有受到惩罚，这使他松了一口气，但是同时又感到不可思议和嫉妒。

  
“你知道吗。”德拉科低声说。"如果你不是我最好的朋友，我会恨死你的。"

  
哈利不好意思地咧嘴一笑。


	4. 第三章｜关于友谊和敌意

由于哈利在第一堂飞行课之后没有受到惩罚，诺特变得比以前更恶毒了。他不仅越来越公开地欺负他的受害者，他还增加了他的受害者人选。现在，除了德拉科和隆巴顿还有哈利和韦斯莱，以及，取决于他的心情，他遇到的每一个格兰芬多学生。

  
不过，德拉科仍然是他最喜欢的“沙包”。在接下来的一周里，德拉科发现他所有的教科书被一种臭鸡蛋味的绿色粘稠液体浸湿了，他的天文学论文被米里森·伯斯德的猫用来磨爪子了，他自己也被推下了一组足够高的楼梯，导致他最终在医院过了一夜。谢天谢地，麦格正好撞见了最后一件事情。尽管他当时昏迷不醒，后来哈利告诉他，她对诺特、克拉布和高尔足足吼了十分钟并罚他们关禁闭一个月。

  
不用说，哈利对诺特最近的行为大为恼火。他几乎每天都和诺特打架，而且只要有人喊他的名字，哈利就眯起他绿色的眼睛，攥紧拳头。

  
不过，在德拉科住院的那天晚上，一切似乎都恶化了。吃早饭的时候，庞弗雷夫人让他离开了，他匆匆穿过走廊朝礼堂走去时差点撞到哈利身上。另一个男孩孤身一人，这一次没有像往常那样跟着一个红发影子，他怀里抱着两个三明治。

  
“我正在找你呢。”哈利对他说，他把食物推给德拉科时眼睛闪闪发亮。“我得跟你谈谈。独自一人。”

  
德拉科很感兴趣，他感激地接受了这个提议，跟着哈利走到外面的场地上散步。直到他们安全地到了大家听不见的地方，哈利才开始说话。

  
“昨天晚上。”哈利说。“诺特向我发起了决斗。”

  
德拉科差点被一口面包噎住了。“什么?”他目瞪口呆地问。

  
“我指出了他对楼梯动的手脚，然后他突然开始喋喋不休地谈论巫师决斗，还让我半夜在奖品陈列室见他。说实话，他说的话我大部分都没听懂。罗恩过来负责了谈话。”

  
“他可真热心。”德拉科评论道，声音里充满了讽刺。“你没有去吧?这显然是个陷阱。“看到哈利尴尬的样子，德拉科瞪大了眼睛。“你没有!哈利，你怎么——”

  
“我还没反应过来发生了什么罗恩就接受了!”哈利为自己辩护。“然后我就不能退出了!”

  
“为什么呢，就因为韦斯莱这么说吗?””德拉科挑战的问。“请告诉我你没有被抓住，诺特显然是故意让你被抓的。”

  
“差一点。”哈利小声嘟囔。“但我们逃过一劫。”

  
“太棒了。”德拉科翻了个白眼。“你昨晚到医院来看我的时候为什么不告诉我这件事？我会叫你别去的!”

  
哈利咬了咬嘴唇。“罗恩说-“

  
“哦，是的。”德拉科啐了一口，他的脾气立刻上来了。“因为韦斯莱比我更加知道诺特是怎么想的”

  
“我不是这个意思!””哈利抗议。“你为什么对这件事这么激动?!”

  
“因为，哈利。”德拉科厉声说。“你应该先来找我的！你总是先想到韦斯莱，不管他有没有资格在这件事上给你出主意！我总是到最后才知道所有事情，真是烦透了!”

  
“我没有——”哈利哽咽了一下，朝他皱着眉头。“这不是——”

  
“你知道是这样的!””德拉科坚持道。“我不知道是因为我不是你喜爱的室友之一，还是因为韦斯莱给你讲了关于我父亲的事——”

  
“这些我都不在乎!””哈利叫道。“你知道的!”

  
“那为什么我总是排在第二位呢?!”德拉科声音有点尖锐的问。

  
说实话，他也不知道自己为什么要大做文章。哈利一直是他的好朋友，在内心深处，他知道那男孩只是想为他报仇……但他对韦斯莱的嫉妒从上学的第一天起就在他心，就像熔岩一样冒泡泡，现在，它都溢出来了。

  
“你昨晚可能会惹上大麻烦的。”德拉科指出。“你可能会被开除的，那都是韦斯莱怂恿你的错!但是当然，继续信赖他而不是我，你也没有不这么做的理由!”

  
说完这句话，德拉科怒气冲冲地走了，把受惊的哈利留在了身后。

  
在那一天剩下的时间里，德拉科都躲在猫头鹰棚屋里。他无法解释自己为什么选择在这个地方生闷气——这里又脏风又大，但阿奎拉坐在他身边让他抚摸它的羽毛，而这某种程度上让他感觉稍微平静了一些。

  
过了一会儿，哈利的雪鸮也飞过来加入了他们。也许她认出他是哈利的朋友。她琥珀色的大眼睛好奇地看着他，好像她知道是她的主人让他难过似的。

  
“我不想和他吵架。”德拉科小声说，听起来和他感觉到的一样痛苦。“我只是讨厌在韦斯莱身边显得无足轻重。海德薇轻轻的叫了一声，好像对他的话表示认可。“那个满脸雀斑的混蛋有什么了不起的?””德拉科嘟囔着。“他有什么我没有的?”

  
海德薇只是把头歪到一边。阿奎拉在他身边叫了一声，扑扇着翅膀落在他的肩膀上，轻轻地啄他的头发。

  
就在这时，哈利冲了进来。他上气不接下气地慌张地四处张望，直到他看见德拉科坐在一张长凳上，身边围着他们的猫头鹰。海德薇发出一声尖厉的叫声，朝他飞来。哈利伸出手让她落在上面，心不在焉地抚摸着她的头。不过他盯着德拉科。

  
“弗雷德和乔治告诉我他们在这上面看见你了。”他回答了悬在他们之间的无声的问题。“我找了你一整天了。”

  
“是这样吗?”德拉科慢吞吞地说，眼睛看着海德薇而不是哈利。

  
德拉科不擅长这个。道歉。被拒绝。没有得到他想要的。不过，让他大为吃惊的是，替他做这些的竟然是哈利。

  
“对不起,德拉科!”他急切地说。“我不是故意让你不高兴的，也不是想让你觉得我对你的信任不如罗恩。我很生诺特的气，而且你昨晚在医院的时候还不是很清醒，我只是…我想我只是不想让你担心。“他稍微吸了口气，然后喃喃地说:“我真的很抱歉。”

  
这时，德拉科对上了哈里的眼光，在惊艳的绿眸中看到了恐惧。就在这时，德拉科想起哈利在霍格沃茨以前也从来没有过真正的朋友。他和德拉科一样，对这一切都是个新手，更重要的是，他可能和德拉科一样害怕这一切再次消失。

  
“我讨厌你先把事情先告诉韦斯莱，然后再告诉我。”德拉科指出，因为他是马尔福家的一员，他天生喜欢强辩到底。“我知道有时这是无法避免的。我们不用同一个公共休息室，而且我们大部分的课都是分开上的。但你是我唯一的朋友，我不想做对你来说是居于第二位的人。”

  
“你不是!”哈利摇了摇头。“你对我来说就像罗恩一样重要！我保证从现在起会马上把一切都告诉你!”

  
听到这句话，德拉科松开了他无意中屏住的一口气，一股暖流涌过了他的全身。最终,他点了点头。

  
“好吧,”他咕哝着说。“我也很抱歉。大吵大闹的。”

  
哈利小心翼翼地笑了笑，跨过了两人之间的距离，挨着德拉科坐在长凳上。他亲昵地用手指拂过海德薇的羽毛，海德薇闭上了眼睛，一副心满意足的样子。

  
“那么，我们和好了?”哈利终于问道，当德拉科点点头，他又说:“我现在可以告诉你我今天早上真正想告诉你的事了吗?”

  
德拉科笑了，阿奎拉坐在他肩膀上轻轻地叫了一声。

  
“当然，”他同意。

  
然后哈利开始讲他们前一天晚上的故事，他和韦斯莱撞到了隆巴顿和格兰杰，被他们尾随，并且当他们发现被骗了时，他们无意中逃到三楼那条禁止入内的走廊，试图逃离费尔奇的抓捕，以及他们在哪里发现的东西。

  
“一条三头犬? !”德拉科咬牙切齿地说，他突然转过身来望着哈利，使阿奎拉抱怨地叫了一声，飞向椭圆塔的另一端，在阴影里用责备的目光瞪着德拉科。海德薇也过来了，把哈利和德拉科单独留在板凳上。“我的天啊，邓布利多为什么要把这样的东西留在学校里?!”

  
“我们认为它是在守护那天古灵阁被盗时海格拿走的东西。”哈利低声说。

  
“哇,”德拉科战栗了一下。“那它一定很珍贵。不过我不明白为什么他们认为霍格沃茨比古灵阁更安全。在古灵阁有很多东西保护着它。一只长着很多脑袋的恶狗和一群孩子为什么能阻挡想要拿到它的人呢。那个人都已经冒着龙和谁知道还有什么的危险了。

  
“我不知道。”哈利皱起眉头，好像他从来没有这样想过。“海格似乎认为这里更安全。也许是因为邓布利多?”哈利耸了耸肩，接着说道:“不过，我真的很想知道那只狗在守护着什么。”

  
“可能是某种价值连城的魔法物品。”德拉科沉思道。“或者是非常黑暗的东西。我听说过一些古老的物品，如果落到坏人手里……”

  
他开始复述从他父亲那里听到的可怕的故事，哈利聚精会神地听着，和他一起猜测，直到太阳落山他们不得不返回城堡，这使德拉科高兴极了。他真希望永远都能这样，他想——只有他和哈利，另一个男孩的注意力完全集中在他身上，没有韦斯莱来捣乱。

  
直到万圣节，德拉科的生活中形成了一种奇怪的新常态:只要不是上课或吃饭时间，他就跟哈利在一起，而哈利有时会拖着韦斯莱，但也越来越多地独自一人去见他。在德拉科看来，韦斯莱似乎不情愿地接受了哈利和德拉科的友谊已经建立起来了，而且他不会轻易离开，所以他决定给他们一些空间。这很合德拉科的心意——他跟哈利独处的时间越多，就越容易接受韦斯莱是一天中其他时候陪伴在他身边的人。

  
诺特还在竭尽全力地欺负德拉科，口头谩骂还有，如果可以不受惩罚的话，还会用各种能想到的方式欺负他。但是在德拉科受伤之后，老师们，尤其是麦格教授，开始更密切地监视他们，所以他们不得不更加小心。

  
海格听说了室友们对待德拉科的方式，就送给他一个会咬人箱子，除了德拉科之外的人把手伸进去就会被咬，从那以后，他就成功的阻止诺特那贪婪的手抢他的东西了。要说这份体贴入微的礼物让德拉科大吃一惊，那就太轻描淡写了。他和那个巨大的猎场看守人已经熟了起来，几乎每周都要陪哈利去看他。

  
万圣节即将来临，城堡里装饰得富丽堂皇，尽管德拉科坐在斯莱特林的同学中间，他在那天晚上依旧非常享受宴会。活着的蝙蝠在礼堂里飞舞着翅膀，雕刻着可怕面孔的巨型南瓜富有节日气氛，它们的烛光闪烁着，照亮了礼堂。

  
但是当奇洛教授，他们的黑魔法防御术课老师，冲进大堂气喘吁吁的说地下教室里有一只巨怪时，宴会被打断了。刹那间，所有的学生都站起来了，只有邓布利多能够控制住惊慌失措的人群，他命令级长们把学生带回他们的公共休息室。严格的来说，这是个不错的主意，德拉克想道，如果你忘了斯莱特林的公共休息室就在地下教室这个事情。他的几个室友似乎也得出了同样的结论，当他们的级长试图带领他们从门厅走下楼梯时，四面八方都出现了激烈的抗议。

  
正是在一片混乱中，德拉科看见哈利和韦斯莱离开了格兰芬多的学生，坚定并无人陪伴的沿着另一条走廊跑去。德拉科有一瞬面无表情——愚蠢的、鲁莽的、不可理喻的格兰芬多——然后他就追了上去，打定决心就算拉着他们的袍子也要把他们拉回来。

  
“哈利!”德拉科喊道，当德拉科走近时，他们扭头看了看。“看在梅林的份上，你在——”

  
“赫敏!”哈利喊道，似乎这对德拉科应该有什么意义，但就在他张嘴要反击另一个男孩的时候，他又加了一句:“她在洗手间，她不知道——”

  
“那你为什么不告诉老师呢?”德拉科问道。“你为什么一定要——”

  
“哦，闭嘴，马尔福!”韦斯莱不耐烦地说。“你这是白费口舌!”

  
说着，他们转过身来，加快了速度，德拉科只好跟在他们后面。

  
“这真愚蠢!“德拉科宣布，因为他可以一边抱怨一边跑，非常感谢。“为什么她一开始就不在宴会上？！而且你为什么要当她的保姆？！如果我们遇到那个巨怪，我向萨拉查发誓——”

  
可是哈利和韦斯莱突然停住了脚步，哈利用一只手捂住了德拉科的嘴，不让他说话。他们溜到了一座巨大的格里芬石像后，德拉科终于看到了他们停步的原因:斯内普在他们前面大步穿过走廊，走上了几层楼梯。德拉科一度想要挣开哈利，向他求救，但后来他想如果斯内普发现他们这样违抗校长的命令单独行动，他们的麻烦就大了。

  
“他朝三楼去了!”哈利咬牙切齿地说。“他在做什么?他为什么不和其他老师一起在地下教室里?”

  
“谁知道呢。”韦斯莱咕哝道，而德拉科终于成功地把哈利的手从他的脸上推开。他张开嘴想说些严厉的话，但忍住了，皱起了眉头鼻子。

  
“那是什么味道?”他询问，使哈利和韦斯莱一边闻了闻，一边做了个鬼脸。接着，他们听见左边的一条走廊传来沉重的、拖曳的脚步声，他们转过拐角一看，只见那只势必要萦绕在他的噩梦中的巨大的怪物在黑暗中踯躅而行。

  
“哦，不。”德拉科喘着气说。“我不喜欢这种感觉 。请让我们回去吧。”

  
“闭嘴!”韦斯莱咬牙切齿地说，哈利又用手捂住了德拉科的嘴，他只能惊恐地盯着那个东西在走廊里移动然后消失在一扇敞开的门后。

  
“钥匙在锁眼里!”哈利嘟囔着。“我们可以把它锁在里面!”

  
“好主意!”罗恩说，他们刚要朝门口走去，德拉科就一把抓住哈利的胳膊，把他拉了回来。

  
“等等!”德拉科说。“你不是说格兰杰在浴室里吗?!这是女生盥洗室，你们这些白痴!”

  
另外两个人只是呆呆地盯着他看了一会儿，然后，一声尖叫打破了寂静。

  
“赫敏!”哈利和韦斯莱喊道，跑了起来。德拉科诅咒着他的运气和人生选择，不情愿地跟了上去。

  
事后看来，德拉科已经不记得他们是怎么熬过来的了。周围一片尖叫，巨怪用他的棍子砸坏了半个盥洗室，哈利曾一度悬在空中。然而，韦斯莱施了一个无力的咒语，用它自己的武器把它打晕了，德拉科的腿刚开始有知觉，老师们就冲了进来。

  
德拉科对自己的厄运从来没有这么确定过。他已经开始想，如果他第一个学期就被开除了，他父亲会对他做什么以及他是否会被允许去国外的另一所学校。也许布斯巴顿。毕竟他会说法语。或者德姆斯特朗。他的父亲曾经考虑过把他送去那所学校，但他必须学习德语或俄语，而德拉科不喜欢这两个语言的衰落。或者是伊尔弗莫尼，尽管它听起来真的像二等的霍格沃茨。不过如果他被开除的话，他还不如去那里。而且他们说英语，虽然有时听起来不像。

  
但是，出乎意料的是，他的内心独白被赫敏·格兰杰—他们年级公认的无所不知和好好小姐以及德拉科遇到过的最讨厌的人 (包括一些在马尔福庄园的西翼的疯狂的画像) —打断了，她自己承担了过错，拯救他们逃脱了惩罚。

  
“我来找巨怪因为我——我以为我能独自对付它，你知道，因为我在书上读到过关于它们的一切。”她撒了个谎，使德拉科、哈利和韦斯莱都目瞪口呆的看着她，好像她刚刚变成了跳踢踏舞的费尔奇。“如果他们没有找到我，我现在肯定已经死了!”

  
这是德拉科经历过的最奇怪的事情——昏迷不醒的巨怪躺在他们中间，流了一地口水，格兰杰为了保全他们的性命，对老师们撒了一个赤裸裸的谎。不过，德拉科认为，是他们先来救她的。在一个不是由斯莱特林统治的世界里，回报他们的恩情大概是一种礼貌。也许他得记笔记。

  
最终,德拉科,哈利和韦斯莱都为他们的学院赢得了分数并且被麦格教授训斥了他们的好运(好像德拉科需要被提醒他的死亡可能性有多高似的),然后，他们被安然无恙的释放了，并且仍然就读于这所学校。

  
然而，这一切最奇怪的结果是，从那时起，只要他们一起时，格兰杰就会加入他们那个不可思议的小组，而且根据某种奇怪的协议——这可能是他不在的时候，在格兰芬多公共休息室里发生的事——他们都成了朋友。德拉科不确定自己对于把韦斯莱和格兰杰算作朋友有什么感觉，但他想，只要有哈利在，他就能应付吧。


End file.
